


Take a breath (Fear the life in it)

by IzzyMRDB



Series: Fandom Poems [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo has Nightmares, Nico di Angelo has PTSD, Poetry, Poor Nico di Angelo, Prose Poem, Scared Nico Di Angelo, Tartarus is scary, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: When Nico was in The Pit, what did he see?Fear, Fear and Life
Series: Fandom Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Take a breath (Fear the life in it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaxAmynta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxAmynta/gifts).



The air, toxic, acidic, foul, moves in a very familiar way.   
Just like the rise and fall of his chest, the clouds seem to follow the inhale-exhale pattern of the ground.  
The ground, hard yet soft - like flesh (Almost flesh) - is porous.  
The bubbles of acid, like pus, filled with a rot, are like acne.  
The same sort of acne he knows he has, just not as foul.  
There’s a steady beat, almost like war drums, that signal life.  
A heartbeat that pumps toxic, flaming, deadly, rivers around his corporal decay.

Sometimes, Nico thinks that His eyes are everywhere.  
The monsters and deities that life here are His eyes.  
No. They’re bacteria, parasites maybe, that help keep Him alive.  
His eyes are far away, but his brain is watching.  
His mind appears like a molten sun in the red sky.  
A sure sign of the Apocalypse if seen in the Above.

When he gets closer to The Heart, his own starts to beat wildly, out of tune with the destruction.  
There, great, suspended and linked to the venous rivers, is The Heart.  
Why has no God, no Titan, no Primordial ever fought Him?  
Because to fight Him you have to fight His Soul, His Spirit,  
found in The Heart, were there is no advantage for you,  
only His territory, His Body.  
Thank Chaos that He is passive, indifferent to all other affairs;  
Lest He win and make them all suffer this Fear greater than torture itself.

Tartarus is Alive, and Nico Di Angelo is lost in His Pit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @PaxAmynta for this wonderful concept you reminded me of <3
> 
> I answer any and all comments you leave, am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord) and start a conversation!


End file.
